


Ab Initio

by Siana



Series: Simeon is done dirty [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Caning, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, Piercings, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siana/pseuds/Siana
Summary: Will I ever be satisfied with the pain I put Simeon through?Who knows.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Simeon is done dirty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861450
Comments: 15
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I need to say this, but just in case. This is a work of fiction and none of what is depicted here should be tried at home. At least not without a long conversation about consent beforehand. This is purely self-indulgent and does not reflect my actual views on sex.  
> With that out of the way, have fun!

It is dark.

It is always dark. Even in the rare instances they take the blindfold off, it is always dark.

Simeon sometimes wonders if his eyes have simply stopped working.

He wonders about a lot of things. There is little else to do.

After that first night, they dragged him off to… somewhere. It is cold there, a biting chill that he cannot escape. The floor is smooth, almost like marble and cold. He cannot tell how far the walls are. There is nothing around him but empty space.

They shackled his wrists above his head, connected to a short chain that limits his movements. At least it allows him to sit. It’s a small mercy, but Simeon is glad all the same. There isn’t really a comfortable position, but he has come to understand that this is very much the point.

They have not removed the gag since the beginning.

They did not remove the collar either. It is still there, too tight to be comfortable, making it hard to breathe.

Simeon slumps forward and carefully pulls his legs out from under him. They have fallen asleep and he fears that prolonged numbness might permanently damage something. The floor is cold, but he can hardly feel the difference anymore. He has been cold for so long, it feels like it has seeped into his very bones. 

He cannot tell how much time has passed. 

Someone comes in at intervals to hose him down - he cannot move enough to not soil himself - or shove a feeding tube down his throat. They never talk and their touch is cold and impersonal. Simeon can never tell when they arrive, there are no sounds until he is hit with the cold shock of water or there is a hand on his jaw and then he cannot breathe as something wet is flushed down his throat.

There is magic at play, most likely and Simeon does not like to think about what it means that he cannot tell if he is alone. He could be watched at any time and he would never know.

Blood returns to his calves, bringing the feeling of pins and needles. And for a while it’s all there is. 

It’s odd to think that such a small, insignificant pain could be so encompassing. After everything he has been through.

The pain on his legs from the whipping has lessened but he cannot say how far the healing has progressed. He remembers faintly that someone rubbed ointment on his skin, but the memory feels distant and hazy.

His cock is still sore, as are his nipples. The rings, or whatever it is Lucier pierced him with, hang heavily, a dragging weight that never lets up.

His throat is raw and the pain flares up everytime they force-feed him.

There are other pains, so many of them and Simeon has lost count of their origin or urgency. The worst, however, is his ass. Something tore, he is sure of it and the pain of it persists, a dull throbbing ache that flares into sharp pain whenever he moves incautiously. Sometimes, when he cannot withstand the press of darkness, Simeon weeps. He doesn’t care then, that someone might be watching. In his mind, he’s all alone anyway.

He is almost glad for the cold. It slowly bleeds the strength from him, but it also dulls the pain.

And then there are the  _ visits _ .

They never announce themselves, there never is any warning before they push him down and invade him. In the beginning, he tried to fight them, futile as it was.

It’s easier to just let them do what they want. It scares him, somewhere deep in his mind, that he submits so easily. He should be fighting, but the endless waiting, the cold and the pain have sapped his will to resist. 

It hurts less, if he doesn’t fight.

But still, they are just short blips against the vast spread of empty time. The waiting is what takes the highest toll. The silence grows so oppressing that Simeon almost wishes for a visitor. Anything to break the monotony, the bleak futility of his own thoughts. 

He hates himself for that. For wishing for change, even knowing that it brings only more pain and misery.

And if the silence is broken, then it’s only by himself, by his own breathing or his moans or the jangle of chains when he shifts or all the other sounds a body can make. That doesn’t change, even when there is a visitor. No matter what they do, it’s only ever himself he can hear.

It’s maddening.

But nothing ever lasts forever and when change eventually does come - change to more than just the routine of silence occasionally broken by short visits - it is not one Simeon welcomes.

There is no warning as usually, except for the sudden sense that the space he’s in is much vaster than he thought before. It’s still only his own breathing he can hear, but the way it reverberates has subtly changed.

And then there is sound, footsteps nearing and Simeon tenses. That he can suddenly hear cannot be a good sign. There is a brush of something against his throat and then he is suddenly yanked forward. The pull on his hands disappear and with nothing to keep him up and his arms too stiff to react in time he crashes on his chest, just narrowly avoiding cracking his teeth on the floor.

“Whoops,” Mammon says to a chorus of mocking laughter. Someone grabs his collar and then he is dragged over the floor. Simeon tries to get his legs under him to gain some traction but they are too weakened and unused to movement.

The distance thankfully isn’t far, before the hand on his collar lets go and he falls forward again. This time he manages to catch his fall with his hands at least.

“Be careful,” Lucifer chides.

“He’s fine,” Mammon says and then Simeon is pushed forwards by a foot on his back and the weak support of his arms gives way. 

“Not his back,” Lucifer snaps and Mammon’s retreat is announced by his hasty footsteps.

Simeon is lifted up then and placed lying down on a flat surface. He knows this touch, even without the voice. Lucifer is as precise and cold as ever, there are no extraneous movements, no redundant touches. He ties Simeon’s ankles to what appears to be table legs with rope and similarly fixes his thighs in place. He repeats the process with his arms, after removing the heavy shackles. He fastidiously checks that the bonds are tight, leaving Simeon no room to wiggle. The rings push painfully against his still healing nipples and now he can at last feel just how big they are. 

He then forces Simeon’s head back so that his chin rests on the table surface, fixing it in place by means that elude Simeon. It is uncomfortable, not in the least because the ring gag still forces his mouth open.

Lucifer, or someone else, then wipes him down with a wet cloth. It’s not a gentle procedure, especially on the areas that are still injured from his previous ordeals. But it is not overly cruel either and at least the water is warm for once. They are thorough, cleaning everywhere, even forcing a hand under his body to wipe his front.

Fingers probe his ass, carefully and from the numb that spreads from the touch Simeon concludes that some sort of ointment is applied. The rest of his body gets the same treatment and for a short while, his body barely hurts at all.

Then something is inserted into his anus and a familiar sensation spreads through him. Simeon cannot help the whimper that escapes him. His dreams are still haunted by this, the terrible fullness, that fear he might burst any moment. He can feel the cool liquid spreading through him, filling him just like last time.

And just as before, there is no escape. He cannot move away, cannot avoid his belly filling up. He makes a pleading sound, desperate and high-pitched that goes unanswered. It’s embarrassing, more so than his nakedness or the helpless position he is in. But he cannot help the memories and remembered panic, knowing just how bad it can get.

Mercifully, this time he doesn’t have to hold it. The nozzle is removed and fingers pull open his hole so that he has no choice but to expel all of it again. This procedure is repeated two more times, until he is certain that there is nothing left inside of him.

In a way this is worse. He recognizes the act for what it is. Not just this one, but all the preceding ones. He is prepared for something, meticulously so and there is a fresh bubble of fear in his belly, even as his legs are wiped and cleaned of whatever he just expelled from his bowels.

Fear has been a constant in the last days, but there is a renewed urgency to it now. 

There is nothing for a while and then there is the noise of many people, the din of conversation over the click of many shoes on solid ground. 

The noise swells, drawing closer, there is the scrape of chairs, the rustle of fabric and then the noise ebbs to murmured silence. Someone brushes his head and then the blindfold comes off and Simeon has to close his eyes against the harsh light.

It is bright, brighter than the ordinary dimness of lighting of the devildom and it takes a long time until he grows used to it. When he at last opens his eyes he is faced with an audience. Many demons, few of which he knows, sit at tables, or stand in groups before a stage of which he is the center. There is an air of expectation and the many hungry gazes that drag over him fill him with terrified shame. 

His thoughts are spiralling, the fear that every single one of them - there must be nearly a hundred - will take their turn is making his heart pound painfully.

Then Diavolo steps into his line of sight. He is wearing his full demon lord regalia, his presence imposing . He speaks to the audience, welcomes them and his words send cold fear down Simeon’s spine. The way he speaks implies that this will be a long evening, full of entertainment. And of course, there is no thought given to if Simeon  _ wants _ to be that entertainment.

  
  


Diavolo retreats again to where Simeon cannot see him and then there are noises behind him, something metallic rattles and a murmur raises from the audience. Diavolo did not explain what the entertainment would entail, leaving Simeon anxious. 

But he can feel Lucifer’s presence close, overbearing as it is and his muscles tense with fearful anticipation. Lucifer wipes his back down with something cold, the way he did when he was about to pierce Simeon’s nipples, but there is nothing there but skin and-

Something sharp pierces his back, just below his right shoulder and he can feel something being pushed under his skin. And then a memory surfaces, Lucifer speaking to Solomon about what he wants to do to Simeon, about piercing his back with rings and a ribbon.

Another sharp pain, this time on the left side. Lucifer wipes the area again with something that stings and then there is sharper pain and again that sensation of something large pushed through a hole too small.

Simeon makes a sound, small but still and there are responding murmurs in the audience. Their hunger for his suffering is almost palpable. Lucifer does the same to the left hole, threading a ring through his skin and this time Simeon refuses to show his discomfort.

The piercing sting returns, again on the right side, below the first one and is soon joined by its partner on the left. And then the rings are added and Simeon gasps when Lucifer tugs on all four of them.

Diavolo steps back into his view. “Should I give you some attention?”

Simeon wants no such thing, but it's not as though his opinion matters.

And then Lucifer pushes another ring into his back and Simeon moans, caught off-guard by the pain. The pain is more intense now, maybe because of the continued strain or because the skin is more sensitive.

“Well, if that is what you want,” Diavolo says to cheers from the audience.

Diavolo steps forward and Simeon can see that his cock is already out and covered in a leather sheath with metal studs attached to it. The leather is glossy and smooth, but it adds significant thickness to Diavolo’s cock. Simeon moans in distress, but there is no escape. Diavolo steps forward just as Lucifer pushes in another ring, thrusting his massive cock into Simeon’s mouth. He has to force it past the ring, with an almost violent thrust and then he’s inside, metal scraping over Simeon’s tongue.

The studs are blunt, but it still hurts when Diavolo pushes his cock as far into Simeon’s throat as it will go. Simeon can’t breathe, the metal is pressing into the soft tissue in his throat. And then Diavolo starts fucking his mouth. He’s ruthless. It hurts and Simeon’s entire head is jerked along when Diavolo forces the metal studs past the ring on every thrust. Simeon desperately draws his teeth back to protect them from the metal, but he cannot avoid the studs catching on his teeth every now and then.

He squirms, trying in vain to escape his bonds, but there is no way out. 

Diavolo grips his head, his fingers digging painfully into his scalp, his rhythm picking up even more speed. It’s worse when he pushes down into SImeon’s throat, because the collar still sits tight, restricting his airway from outside and Diavolo shows no regard when he forces his cock past the restriction. It’s like something solid lodged in his throat and Simeon has to fight the very real urge to panic. He tries desperately to make up for the lack of air in the time Diavolo pulls back, but he’s so fast that Simeon has no chance to make up the difference. 

It’s just a frantic, terrified struggle for air and the pain of the metal and the pain in his back seems to intensify due to that.

And then Diavolo suddenly pulls back, all the way out and cums through a hole in the leather sleeve, squirting thick spurts of semen onto Simeon’s face. Most of it lands in his mouth, coating his tongue with bitterness but Simeon can’t avoid some of it landing in his nose and on his closed eyes. He can’t move his head to shake it off and of course, Diavolo doesn’t take the care to wipe his face. He merely pulls away and turns back to the audience.

The scent of Diavolo’s cum is thick and potent and it is enough to make him gag. It’s not the first time he feels the urge to throw up, but he knows better than to give in. He cannot spit it out if he does throw up and he won’t bet on anyone cleaning it up for him.

“It seems we are almost done with Lucifer’s masterpiece,” Diavolo says and his words are punctuated by fresh pain blooming at his lower back. The skin there is more sensitive and the rings are thick. It doesn’t help that Lucifer is anchoring them deeply. Simeon could tell from the few times he pulled on a ring, just how deep the pain sat under his skin.

They won’t be torn out easily and if someone does tear them out, Simeon shudders to think of the damage it would do.

“Will you do the honor, Lord Diavolo?” Lucifer asks, just as he pierces Simeon’s skin again. He’s going faster now, undoubtedly to move on to whatever is next.

“Of course,” Diavolo booms and then there is a new pull on the rings, even as Lucifer forces the last ring into Simeon’s skin. He can feel something soft slide over his skin, like silk. This must be the ribbon Lucifer mentioned before.

Diavolo threads the ribbon through ring after ring, pulling the ribbon tight as he goes. When he has threaded all the rings, he steps away and Lucifer picks up the ribbon. He pulls it even tighter until it feels like his skin is about to tear and then he pulls even more until Simeon cries out with the pain of it. Now he understands why he anchored the rings so deeply. The tension doesn’t let up even as Lucifer steps away, undoubtedly held in place by the ribbon.

Every time he thinks it can’t get worse, it somehow gets worse. And Simeon knows, because that is how it has always been so far, that they won’t untie the bow for a very long time. And it means that any movement he makes will pull on the rings, rippling fresh agony down his spine.

If only it would end there.


	2. Chapter 2

There is a bit of a break then, but it’s not as though Simeon can enjoy it. The pain doesn’t let up and every little movement sends new ripples of agony through him.

His back feels tight and hot and Simeon is scared that his skin will tear from the tension. But Lucifer is a master of his craft. He wouldn’t let his artwork get destroyed that easily.

“We have many more surprises planned,” Diavolo is presently announcing. Simeon tenses involuntarily with unpleasant anticipation. “But for now we have prepared another demonstration of Lucifer’s artistry. With a special twist of course. We will allow you, our dear guests, to decide the details.”

There is a bit of a commotion then, Demons handing out slips of paper and pens to the audience. Simeon watches with mounting disquiet as the audience members exchange excited whispers, casting him glances every now and then. A few draw closer to the stage, eyeing him with more interest, before putting pen to paper. They are voting on something it seems.

The papers are collected into a black tophat and handed to Diavolo. “Of course, we cannot oblige every single one of you,” he says as he is rifling through the contents. “It’s a shame, but there is only so much skin available.” This draws laughter from the audience. Prickles of fear chase down Simeon’s back.

Diavolo pulls out one of the paper slips and reads it. “A classic, I see.” He hands it to Lucifer and then turns back to the audience. “While Lucifer prepares, how about a little competition?” Diavolo steps to the side and the other six demon brothers line up on the stage. “We have prepared some implements and tools over here. Each of the demons will get five minutes to play with our angel and whoever makes him the biggest mess will win. 

This sparks cheers from the audience, and some immediately start shouting suggestions. None of them are pleasant.

“Of course you are welcome to bet on the outcome. If I could I would put my money on Lucifer, but he is exempt from this competition.” There is laughter at that. And to no surprise. Lucifer is renowned for his torture. Still, Simeon has no illusions that this means any sort of mercy. If anything, the other brother will be inspired to try even harder.

“Well then, shall we? Who is first?”

Mammon steps forward, lips pulled into an eager grin. “All right, shut yer traps and watch the great Mammon.”

Mammon disappears from Simeon’s sight, just as Lucifer steps in front of Simeon. He holds a pair of metal tongs in his hand that he uses to grasp and pull out Simeon’s tongue. The audience breaks out into cheers and clapping.

Just then, something thick pushes into Simeon from behind. Mammon undoubtedly. 

Simeon tries in vain to pull his tongue away, but the tong’s grip is too firm and Lucifer clamps down harder to keep him in place. Simeon moans in fear when he sees the thick needle in Lucifer’s other hand. 

Mammon is setting a ruthless pace, thrusting forcefully as deep as he can. Simeon’s eyes cross trying to keep track of that needle. The pain as it pierces his tongue is sharp and Simeon moans in pain. Simeon can feel the slow progress of the needle as it pushes through his tongue. 

Behind him, Mammon grunts in pleasure. “Squeezing me like that? Fucking slut, asking for it.” He grips Simeon’s hips and slams in even harder, with bruising force. “I will show you who is boss.”

The needle at last pierces the bottom of Simeon’s tongue, but still it keeps going and he can feel its gradual increase in circumference as it forces the hole to widen. Tears leak from Simeon’s eyes. When the needle is finally removed, the hole feels impossibly wide. 

Lucifer doesn’t let go of his tongue and instead forces something else through the hole, just as Mammon starts enthusiastically slapping his ass. It pales in comparison to the pain in his tongue. Whatever Lucifer added is thick and heavy. 

At last Lucifer lets go and Simeon gingerly pulls his tongue back into his mouth. It hurts, a sharp, insistent pain and there is blood leaking from the fresh wound, mingling with the metal taste of the piercing. 

Simeon is panting with effort, tears leaking from his eyes and then Mammon suddenly pulls out to walk around to where Lucifer was moments before. He grabs a fistful of Simeon’s hair, jerks his cock a few times and then comes all over Simeon’s face and in his mouth. 

He takes a moment to inspect his handiwork and then, seemingly satisfied, retreats to where his brothers are waiting. 

Levi eagerly takes his place. He is followed by Barbatos who is carrying a silver tray with a number of the aforementioned implements. 

“I always wanted to try this,” Levi says excitedly. “Cats are the cutest, aren’t they?”

He takes a headband with cat ears from the tray and puts it on Simeon’s head. “Oh you are going to like this.”

“Ahh cats. I hope you are going for realism?” Diavolo asks. He holds the hat again, rummaging through the contents for the next piercing, no doubt. 

“Of course,” Levi replies eagerly. “I have just the thing. Custom-made, just for this occasion.”

Diavolo laughs, his voice booming over the audience’s chatter. “Well then, let’s see what is next.” He pulls out another slip of paper, reading the contents quietly before handing it to Lucifer with an appreciative nod. “Excellent choice. I suggest adding some weights.”

“Of course,” Lucifer replies and disappears. 

Levi in the meantime has taken something from the tray, stroking it in his hand with loving attention. Simeon can see a long cat-like tail, but he cannot quite make out what it is attached to. “I had it improved a bit. You see.” He flicks his thumb and the purr of vibrations can be heard. He flicks the switch again and the purring noise grows even louder and more frantic. “And of course, the spines.” He pulls his hand away, revealing a thick vibrator, with long thin spines protruding from the base. The base is also significantly thicker than the tip and Simeon can see, when Levi runs a hand down the length, that the spines barely bend under the pressure.

“Beautiful,” Diavolo exclaims, his voice betraying his excitement. “This is truly shaping up to be a masterpiece.”

There is no way to brace against something like that. Simeon squeezes his eyes shut, hoping that it won’t be as bad as he fears. He’s distracted then by a hand on his balls. The heavy leather feel of it means Lucifer and that is almost as bad as Levi’s dildo. 

Someone - Levi most likely - pushes a finger into his anus, probing a few times, just before pushing the cat-penis in. The tip is easy, but then the base flares and the spines push uncomfortably into his flesh. Simeon moans in pain, but Levi keeps going until it is fully seated, tugging a few times for good measure. It hurts even worse because his hole still hasn’t recovered from the earlier abuse.

Simeon forces his breath to calm, panicking won’t make it better. Then Levi turns on the vibration and Simeon’s breath dissolves into ragged pants. Just then, he feels something pinch his testicles, just where the seam is at the bottom. Even knowing what is to come, the pain of the needle hits him hard and Simeon gasps helplessly as Lucifer pierces his scrotum.

Levi flicks up the speed of the vibration and Simeon has to fight to drag air into his lungs, just as something thick is being pushed through the freshly made hole. Levi starts wiggling the vibrator in Simeon’s ass, pulling it out and pushing it back in so that the spines scrape along Simeon’s insides.

The audience cheers wildly and then there is another piercing pain on his scrotum, just below the first and the process of Lucifer adding a heavy piercing repeats.

“You know what a kitty needs? Milk.” Levi says as he steps in front of Simeon, cock in hand. It’s fully hard and Levi doesn’t waste time to push it into Simeon’s mouth. The pressure sends fresh waves of pain from the wound in his tongue and then Lucifer pierces his scrotum yet again.

Levi thrusts a few times, before he mercifully pulls out, jerking once, twice and then spilling his seed onto Simeon’s face, mingling with Mammon’s earlier spendings..

“Your time is up, Levi,” Diavolo announces. Levi grumbles something but goes to retrieve his vibrator. He isn’t gentle when he pulls it out and Simeon almost screams when the spines scrape his insides. He’s breathing hard, insides quivering, limbs trembling and it is far from over.

Satan steps forward, and Simeon only catches a glimpse of the big metal hook in his hand and it’s enough to send him spiraling. 

“Ah, Satan likes pain as it seems. Well, he is the avatar of Wrath after all,” Diavolo says. There is a rise of excitement from the audience.

The tip of the hook is cold and hard at Simeon’s entrance and Satan takes care to push it in as deeply as possible. Then he pulls on it, forcing Simeon’s ass up, but he is still tied to the table and unable to give in to the tension.

Lucifer pierces his scrotum yet again, adding another weight to his already abused testicles. It’s a small pain however, compared to the metal digging into his anus. He tries to angle his ass up as much as he can but the pull only increases until the tip of the hook cruelly digs into his flesh.

And then there is the snap of wood through air and something bites cruelly into his thigh. A cane, Simeon thinks with terrified panic, just as it comes down again.

Satan keeps up a fast pace, laying the pain down on Simeon’s thighs, calves and even the soles of his feet.

He’s screaming, voice ragged, struggling to breathe around the sobs and terror in his throat. Again and again, the cane comes down on his skin and he can feel the rivulets of blood spilling from his own torn skin. Every time the cane hits, Simeon’s body jerks, he cannot help it and the hook inside his hole sends fresh waves of pain through him.

The pain soon grows overwhelming and it is all that Simeon can do to hold on to his sanity. His face is a mess of cum and tears, his legs are shaking and he’s close to fainting when Diavolo finally announces that Satan’s turn is done.

He pulls out the hook and Simeon sobs in relief. His legs feel like they are on fire, the burn of the caning welts settling deep into his bones. 

“What a beautiful sight,” Diavolo muses. He runs a hand up Simeon’s thigh, dragging his gloved fingers mercilessly over the broken skin. He circles his anus and then pushes inside, pulling his fingers apart to undoubtedly get a good view inside. “Hm, let’s see what our other contestants have to offer. But this is truly a beautiful mess.”

He pulls out and goes to retrieve the tophat again. Simeon didn’t even notice that the piercing of his scrotum was completed. It feels uncomfortable, the weight pulling on the sensitive skin, but it is far from the worst of the current sensations.

“Ahh, reading this makes me hard in anticipation,” Diavolo says, looking at the newest slip of paper in his hands. “Although I would suggest leaving it for last.” He hands it to Lucifer who nods after a moment’s perusal. “We wouldn’t want to spoil the fun too early.

“Let us continue then, I cannot wait to taste the final result.”

Simeon shudders. The memories of that cock violating him are still fresh in his mind. 

Asmodeus now steps forward, eyes bright and eager. He puts an almost gentle hand on Simeon’s cheek, thumb pressing against the edge of his lips. “Ah, I so wish I could make you beg. You’d be so pretty on your knees, begging for my cock. Alas, I shall make do.” 

He crawls under the table and runs his tongue along the length of Simeon’s cock. He wraps a hand around the base and then starts slowly jerking him off. Simeon gasps, toes curling. He is still in considerable pain, but improbably, his cock swells with blood. Asmodeus swallows his cock, sucking him enthusiastically.

Simeon moans, but for the first time this night it is with pleasure instead of pain. Asmodeus pulls away then, leaving Simeon achingly hard and wanting. 

Then Asmo stands up, trailing a finger down Simeon’s cock, along the line of piercings Lucifer has added to his scrotum. He drags it over the perineum and then circles Simeon’s hole. He’s gentle when he pushes in a finger, sending shivers of pleasure through Simeon. Asmo crooks his finger and then starts massaging Simeon’s prostate expertly, making his toes curl. 

“Yes,” he whispers, “cry for me.” He returns a hand to Simeon’s cock and starts jerking him off again, while keeping up his prostate massage.

Simeon is in fact whimpering and moaning, pleasure drawn unwillingly from him. And all the while, the sensations build. His cock is hard and straining and then he is cumming, spilling his seed into Asmo’s hand.

“Well, that is one way to make a mess.” Diavolo remarks. Asmo licks his hands clean as he saunters off the stage, obviously pleased with himself.

“Only two contestants left and I suppose it is time to draw our final lot.” Diavolo does as he says, just as Beelzebub steps forward. Simeon can already see the massive bulge in his pants and his asshole clenches with remembered fear.

“Ahhh, what a perfect choice.” Diavolo exclaims, excitement radiating off him.

Beelzebub steps closer and Simeon can see his fingers as they work open his pants, pulling out his cock. It’s huge, a heavy weight in Beelzebub’s palm, straining and wet at the tip. Beelzebub pushes the tip against Simeon’s jaw, but the ring keeping his teeth apart is too small to fit the massive size of Beelzebub’s cock.

Someone in the audience whistles. 

Then there are fingers on Simeon’s jaw. Not Beelzebub’s but Solomon’s, there is the tingle of magic again and then the ring grows, pushing Simeon’s jaw further apart. He moans, terrified, lips stretching to the point of pain. Tears shoot into his eyes and for a terrifying moment he thinks that it simply might never stop.

Then it does stop, mercifully, but the new width is painfully uncomfortable. 

“Let it not be said that we do not feed our angelic guests,” Diavolo is saying and then Beelzebub pushes into Simeon’s mouth. He doesn’t go far, only as far as to rest the tip on Simeon’s tongue. Simeon’s nostrils flare as he tries hard to breathe around the massive cock, his nose is full with the thick scent of male genitalia. The tip pushes against the fresh piercing, reminding Simeon insistently of the raw wound in his tongue.

He’s startled when Lucifer’s hand closes around his cock, carefully wiping the tip with something damp and cool.

Beelzebub sighs deeply and then starts pissing into Simeon’s mouth, his urine spilling over his tongue and down his throat. It’s so much that a lot of it spills out the sides of Simeon’s mouth but so much more of it hits the back of his throat. He chokes, his throat desperately trying to accommodate the massive load, the bitter taste and the smell making his eyes water. It doesn’t stop, it just keeps coming and it’s so hard to swallow with the way his mouth is forced open. 

Simeon is jerking against his bonds, desperately struggling to breathe and not choke on the steady stream of piss emitting from Beelzebub’s cock.

It’s almost enough to block out the sharp pain at the tip of his cock when Lucifer yet again pierces his skin. But just as always, the sharp needle is soon followed by something thicker, sliding into his urethra and through the fresh hole, a heavy weight that sets his penis to throb with pain. 

At last, the stream of piss stops eventually, and Beelzebub retreats, wiping the tip of his cock on Simeon’s cheek. The taste of urine is thick on Simeon’s tongue and he cannot even wash it away, because all the saliva just spills right out of his mouth, dripping down his chin.

He hopes, futilely, that Solomon will reduce the ring’s size, but no such thing happens and Simeon is left, mouth agape like a fish dragged on land. His tongue hurts, the urine stinging the fresh wound something fierce.

“Just in time,” Diavolo says as Beelzebub shuffles off the stage. “Only one contestant left and I believe Lucifer has something special planned.”

Belphegor steps forward, holding a small velvet bag in his hands. From it he pulls a handful of small metal clamps. He sinks to his knees next to Simeon and cups his balls in his palm. Belphegor attaches a clamp to Simeon’s balls. It pinches his skin with small, sharp teeth and it doesn’t take long for Simeon’s eyes to water with the pain, as Belphegor attaches another clamp and then another. He keeps going like that until the skin of Simeon’s testicles is drawn tight. Every inch of available skin is pinched with clamps.

He doesn’t notice at first that Lucifer is doing something, but he is startled when all of a sudden the slight jerks and tremors of his body are accompanied by the soft chime of bells. Lucifer must have attached bells to the piercings. It suddenly brings into sharp focus, all the little motions his body makes involuntarily.

“What do you say, should Lucifer prepare the final surprise?” Diavolo says, waving the slip of paper from earlier. “I assure you, you are in for a treat.”

He’s met by cheers from the audience, just as Belphegor slides into Simeon’s abused hole. He’s slow but his thrusts are deep and thorough. And every time he thrusts inside, he pushes against Simeon’s balls and the clamps and fresh piercings send fresh waves of pain through him.

But Simeon is more worried about what exactly the final surprise is. His foreboding feeling is rewarded when Lucifer lays out his piercing utensils right in front of Simeon. He uses a small felt pen to mark spots on Simeon’s lips, several of them in a line on his upper lip and then on his lower lip. Simeon trembles, muscles tensing. He can’t escape when Lucifer catches the edge of his upper lip in a pair of forceps, pulling it away from the teeth. He slides the needle through Simeon’s lips, pulling it through all the way, forcing the hole to widen and then accommodate the metal stud Lucifer threads through the fresh wound. It hurts, the flesh quickly starting to bleed. It only gets worse when Lucifer moves on to the next hole and then the next. Simeon’s mouth fills with the taste of blood, the sharp metallic tang finally washing away the remnants of piss.

Simeon hardly registers when Belphegor finishes and Diavolo guides the audience through some kind of voting to determine the winner. He’s too focused on Lucifer, who is finishing the last stud on his bottom lip. HIs lips feel heavy and swollen, blood now mingling with the saliva dripping down his chin.

“What a truly amazing sight. It does make all the wait worth it.” Diavolo watches Simeon for a moment, golden eyes glinting with hunger. “Well, since our artwork is finally completed, it is time to hang it up, don’t you think?” He waves a hand and Simeon can hear something heavy being dragged over the floor.

Simeon is released from his bonds then, but the ordeal has left him shaky and unsteady. But even if he had the strength to move, his body hurts so much and the rings on his back still pull painfully on his skin that he doubts he would have managed much.

Padded cuffs are wrapped around his wrists and he is pulled up by his arms to hang suspended from a tall metal frame. Something clanks and rattles and then his arms are pulled apart until they are spread as far as possible, the pull on his shoulder and back muscles sending ripples of agony through him. Simeon’s toes just barely touch the ground, unable to take off the weight from his arms and shoulders. 

Simeon can’t keep from whimpering, tears leaking from his eyes. He feels helpless and exposed and there is no way to forget the audience. Not when he can almost physically feel their gazes on his skin.

Lucifer steps in front of him to fix bells to his nipples, completing his so-called artwork.

On the sidelines, the other demon brothers are waiting, all in their demon regalia and Diavolo settles amidst them. And inevitably, Simeon’s eyes find Solomon, who is waiting even further in the back, shadowed by the curtains. Solomon smiles then, but it is a cold smile, full of knowing malice.

Simeon drags his eyes away. But there is nowhere he can look, no friendly face or hope. He’s all alone in a sea of enemies.

Something heavy is dragged over the floor behind him. The noise from the audience rises to excitement, eyes gleaming with malicious anticipation.

They push whatever it is beneath him, forcing his legs apart to accommodate it. It’s a large wooden triangular shape, narrow at the top and widening towards the bottom. Simeon recognizes it, a sudden intense burst of terror and understanding, just as he is lowered on top of it. The narrow edge digs into his perineum and anus, pushes up against his balls and Simeon lets out a sharp cry of pain. It would be bad enough if he had been unscathed, but the sharp edge pushing against his freshly pierced testicles is unbearable. He has nowhere to put his weight, his legs dangling uselessly against the smooth sides that grant no purchase.

Even so, demons catch his scrabbling ankles and tie them to his thighs, leaving him entirely helpless, bearing his entire weight on what feels like a knife’s edge.

He screams and cries but to no avail. 

His arms are pulled forward suddenly, forcing him to lean down, shifting the pressure to only his perineum and balls and Simeon lets out a guttural scream of pain. His entire weight rests on that area and there is nothing at all he can do to alleviate the pressure.

And then there are hands on his hips and something at his entrance and then he slides forward with the brutal thrust of the thick cock entering his hole.

It’s a familiar cock. Simeon recognizes the leathery feel of it, the metal studs attached to it, recognizes them as Diavolo’s favorite torture implement. He screams in abject pain when Diavolo starts thrusting in long, brutal strokes, every which one pushes him forward on the wood, only to be dragged back against the next stroke. His voice is breaking on his screams but still the agony continues, mercilessly and incessantly.

There are shouts in the audience, and dimly he notices that the sexual excitement has at last spilled over. There are demons bent over tables, other demons buried in their asses or mouths and every time he screams, there is an answering swell in the audience.

It feels like an eternity. An endless, neverending onslaught of pain both inside and outside until Simeon’s voice is raw and broken. And still it continues.

When it finally ends, Simeon is barely clinging to conscience.

Diavolo pulls away and leaves Simeon hanging, body pulsing with pain. The evening goes on, but Simeon barely notices the passing of time. Is this how his life is going to be from now on?

Just torture after torture?

Is this really all there is?


End file.
